Two Souls, One Heart
by JadeXSoul
Summary: Hyun Jin is just a regular Korean girl living in South Korea. Her life seems to be full of non-stop action! The action spices up when she meets Korea's hottest gang leader and Japan's hottest rich boy. Hwoarang/OC/Jin
1. A Day in Life

Bonjour, copains! Ok, so this is one of my first stories on here and yes, it is my original creation. Uhh, I hope it is good and so please rate and review, please!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Tekken characters, but I **do** own Hyun Jin and the other characters. Also, I don't own DBSK or any of their hotness or their songs )_

* * *

Today was one of those boring days when customers decided to just suddenly disappear for the entire day. It felt like everyone in the world had suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye, but not really. It wasn't so bad for me, since I was getting paid for just showing up at work, but my friend was pacing around nervously.

"What if," she gasped, "there is a new coffee shop just around the corner? What if our customers think that we're not good anymore? What if I've been giving bad customer service?"

I rolled my eyes and fixed a vanilla cappuccino for myself.

"Calm down, Soo Bin. I don't think it's you." I sighed.

"Then what? What is keeping our customers away?" she asked.

I shrugged and sat down at a table by the window. I took out my book and did my best to ignore Soo Bin as she ranted on about why the manager had trusted us enough to run the shop while everyone else had the day off. The book that I was reading had gotten interesting, so there was no way that I was putting it down. It was a book that was written by one of my favorite authors and I had just bought it two days ago. I frowned when Soo Bin pushed my book onto the table, making me lose my spot, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hyun Jin, we need to work." She said firmly.

I glanced around the shop and shrugged.

"Do you see any customers here?" Soo Bin sadly shook her head, "That's what I thought."

The doorbell jingled and Soo Bin gasped with glee.

"A customer! At last!" she squealed.

Soo Bin hurried back to the counter and waited at the cash register. The customer placed her order and waited patiently for Soo Bin to come back with the order.

"Goodness, it is really quiet around here." The woman said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's just one of those days, ma'am." I replied.

Soo Bin came back with the lady's order and handed it to her.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good day!"

The lady smiled and nodded before turning and walking out of the shop.

That customer was the only one that showed up the entire day. We basically had the entire day off, but Soo Bin absolutely refused to relax, even when I offered her a trip to the mall.

"I'm not going to get paid for nothing," she told me, "maybe, if I'm lucky, the manager will realize my dedication and he might promote me to the next position!"

"Good luck with that." I mumbled under my breath.

Our manager was a cool guy, and he was very flexible when it came to our working hours. It just so happened that he was good looking. Even though he had a girlfriend, most of my co-workers were crushing on him. Every day was a competition to impress the manager, and everyone got so worked up for it that I sometimes had to take over and act as if I ran the shop myself. It wasn't always pretty, but hey, at least it works.

At the end of the day, I left to go home. Soo Bin assured me that she would close the shop so I left to go to my second job. It was my night off and someone else was taking over for me but I needed to relax. When I got to The Heat, I saw that there was a line, which wasn't surprising. The nightclub wasn't called The Heat for nothing. It always had the hottest songs, the hottest food and drink, and the hottest people there. The owner was pretty cool and he claimed to know practically all of the famous people; he and his girlfriend would often drop by to check on the club every now and then, and on the nights they came, they always gave away free drinks. Tonight must have been one of those nights because The Heat was fuller than usual. I walked right up to the bouncer, ignoring the protests of the people that were waiting in line, and showed him my ID card.

"It's your night off, Hyun Jin. What are you doing here?" the bouncer asked.

"I'm relaxing," the bouncer handed my ID back to me, "You're right about one thing," I corrected, "It _is_ my night off."

The bouncer nodded and he let me in. I easily found the owner, Ji Woo was his name, and his girlfriend, Eun Hee, sitting on the second floor and I waved to them. Eun Hee spotted me and she waved at me, beckoning me to join them. I climbed the stairs, careful to avoid two drunken guys, and approached the table.

"Hey, it's Hyun Jin!" Ji Woo declared.

I smiled and sat by Eun Hee.

"What brings you here tonight, Ji Woo?" I asked.

"What, the owner can't come to his own nightclub? What kind of policy is that?" Ji Woo slurred.

"We've been here for a while, as you can see." Eun Hee said, "We're just here for a break. We're going to head back in a while."

I glanced at the table and I grimaced when I counted the shot glasses: twenty-one.

"And you're the designated driver, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't let Ji Woo do anything so recklessly." Eun Hee replied with a smile.

I went into the women's bathroom and quickly changed into a black tank top and jeans before coming out. I put my bag into my locker space and headed over to the bar. My friend Sang Hoon saw me and offered me a drink.

"What are you doing here? It's your day off." He said.

I took the drink from him and took a sip.

"What, I can't come to my own workplace to relax? What kind of policy is that?" I scoffed.

Sang Hoon smiled and refilled a drink before sliding it down the bar table.

"Sounds like something the owner would say." He noted.

"Well, you know, that's what he just said to me when I went over to their table." I glanced around and noticed that not a lot of people were on the dance floor, "So what's with all the commotion tonight?"

Sang Hoon sighed and dried his hands with a towel.

"You know the owner—free drinks. Everyone is here for the drinks tonight, not the music. Although, the music needs some fixing up to do anyway."

I nodded and took one last sip of my drink before handing it back to Sang Hoon.

"I'm sure the DJ will figure out what's happening. But for the moment, I'm going to dance."

I walked off towards the floor and started dancing. Sang Hoon was right; it was hard to dance with this kind of music playing, but I made the best of it. I was right, however, about the DJ. He noticed that not a lot of people were on the dance floor so he quickly changed the music and put on some hard techno. The dance floor quickly filled up and after a lot of dancing, I retired back to the bar. Sang Hoon already had a drink prepared for me and I thanked him for it.

"See? The DJ figured it out." I said.

Sang Hoon rolled his eyes and pretended to not hear me. I saw the owner and his girlfriend walking out of the door and I turned back to Sang Hoon.

"Do you think he'll be okay? He's had a lot to drink tonight."

"I guess," Sang Hoon shrugged, "As long as Eun Hee is with him, he should be under control."

I nodded in agreement and returned the empty cup.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, Sang Hoon." I said.

"Alright, have a good night, Hyun Jin."

As I walked home, I looked up at the stars. It was a clear night and it felt wonderful to just be able to be in paradise for a few seconds. I decided to take a detour through the park; it was nicer to walk through there than on the streets. As I strolled down the path, I noticed that everything was deathly silent, except for the chirping of the crickets. Maybe it was because of the news reports about a rapist on the loose.

Suddenly, someone leaped at me and threw me onto the ground. Someone was tearing at my clothes and a hand was clamped over my mouth. When my vision cleared, I saw that it was a masked man dressed in black. I struggled hard and tried to throw the man off balance. If I didn't do something fast, I was going to be raped, and possibly even murdered. I was able to bring up one of my knees, and I kneed the man in his groin area. He doubled over in pain and I quickly got up. I got into a fighting stance and waited for the man to get up. He whipped out a knife and the blade glistened in the moonlight.

The man charged at me with his knife in hand and I moved to the side, bringing my leg up and slamming it into his middle. The man randomly slashed in the air, but he cut my arm.

"Ah, shit." I growled.

The man drew his arm back and curled his hand into a fist. He attempted to punch me, but I kicked the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground. I quickly took off my belt and tied his hands up. To reinforce the temporary handcuffs, I unlaced his shoes and tied his feet together with his shoelaces. I stepped back, but something was still bothering me. I had a feeling that in a few moments, this man could get loose. Ah, hell, I could walk home barefoot. After tying the man's hands with my shoelaces, I called the police. I'd told them that a man was trying to rape a girl in the park and I had just saved the girl. When the operator asked me what I'd done with the man, I told her that I had tied him up with the things we had with us. Of course, I didn't say anything that would give away my identity because I didn't want to be featured on the stop story of the news. I knew that the media would be all over the story by tomorrow morning. I could almost picture the heading: "Rapist Captured By Mysterious Citizen." It almost made me sound like Spiderman.

When I got to my condo, tossed my shoes in the trash. They were getting old anyways, which meant that it was time to go shopping soon.

"Home sweet home." I sighed.

After eating a small snack and taking a quick shower, I felt much better. It's too bad that I wasn't that type of person who could easily forget the day's events. If I could, I would be much better off than I am now, but oh well, I'll live. I changed into a pair of sweats and a black tank top before climbing into bed. I didn't bother to read my book tonight because I wanted to finish it tomorrow, but instead I took out my ipod. I listened to one of DBSK's songs "You're My Miracle" and I rocked my head to the beat. DBSK was my favorite Korean boy band and they've been around for quite a while now. They were probably at their golden years because their voices have probably settled and they were getting older. But still, they were the best. I listened to their voices and slowly fell asleep to the lyrics _Because of you, I can live for today_.


	2. Enter: Hwoarang

Bonjour! Once again, just reminding the readers that this is an original creation by moi and I don't own any of the Tekken characters or DBSK's songs. But I do own Hyun Jin and everyone else that y'all don't recognize.

* * *

Finally, everything was back to normal at my day job and the manager decided to drop by for a visit. My co-workers went crazy and they all came up with ridiculous ways to try and impress him. I basically had to run the shop as if I owned it again, giving me unwanted attention from the manager. I could tell that my co-workers hated me at that moment but they all forgot their rage when the manager asked them to do favors for him. At my night job, everything was back in order. The usual people were at The Heat, and the songs were hotter than usual. I glanced over to the front of the club and saw that there was a different guy there instead of the usual DJ.

"Sang Hoon, did we get a new DJ?" I asked.

Sang Hoon glanced at the DJ and skillfully slid a cup down the table.

"Guess so. I've never seen that guy before."

I sighed and shook my head as I refilled a drink and returned it to its drinker. Every once in a while, Ji Woo would fire the old DJ and hire a new DJ with "better taste in music". We never knew why, but it was his nightclub so we, being his employees, couldn't really say anything. But Ji Woo was easily attached to his employees so it was easy to get by. In the past week, Sang Hoon and I had skillfully convinced Ji Woo to raise our salary by ten dollars.

"We've got a gang here tonight." Sang Hoon whispered.

I looked around and saw nothing but people.

"How can you tell with so many people here tonight?" I asked.

Sang Hoon turned my head to the left and I saw a group of guys standing at the door. I suddenly realized that they looked familiar. Maybe I'd seen them in the newspaper before? No, it was a different gang. Then I remembered: I saw them once while I was hanging out with my friend Ha Rim and his gang in one of the alleys.

They had challenged Ha Rim's gang to a fight for money. The other gang seemed weaker because Ha Rim's guys easily beat them. But once their leader stepped in, Ha Rim's guys began losing. The leader of the gang managed to beat Ha Rim in just seven moves. That night, Ha Rim and his gang lost over five hundred dollars to the Blood Talon gang. Honestly, I could care less about who won and who lost but I felt bad for Ha Rim, especially because he was my friend and it took him a lot just to come up with five hundred dollars.

"Yo, lady." An obnoxious voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned my attention to the red-haired man that had slapped his hand on the table, "Gimme a beer, will ya?"

"No problem." I mumbled; the more I thought about it, the more I realized that the red-haired man looked exactly like the leader of the Blood Talons. I took out an ice-cold beer and set it in front of him. He slapped down a twenty and I gave him change. He quickly gulped down the beer and sighed with satisfaction.

"Damn, that was good."

"Won't you get drunk quicker if you drink it like that?" I asked.

The red head wiped his mouth and shook his head.

"Not if you've had years of experience," he gave me a seductive smile, "and I just happened to have years of experience."

"Ah."

The red-head glanced around and then focused his gaze back on me.

"So, this place is pretty tight."

"First time here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm trying out the clubs to see which one I like best." He explained.

"What do you think of The Heat?"

"I think it's pretty hot. Just like the name suggests. But there is another reason why I think I'll stick to this bar." He said with a wink.

I knew what he was trying to do. After being a bartender for a good three months, you'd learn to differentiate the looks that guys would give you.

"Are you drunk already?" I asked.

"Well, if I am, I sure don't sound like it."

"Are you hitting on me then?"

"Nope, I'm just flirting."

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd leave me along and go back to wherever he came from in The Heat.

"Yo," he called again, "what's your name?"

I turned around and leaned against the bar table, face-to-face with him.

"Why don't you tell me yours first?"

He gave me a sexy smirk and rested his elbow on the table.

"Hwoarang."

"Hyun Jin."

Hwoarang shook my hand and I laughed.

"This is kind of awkward for me." I stuttered.

"Maybe you should practice more often. I'm free every day if you want." He offered.

"You're impossible." I told him.

"I try."

"Don't you have any other girls to hit on besides me?"

"Yeah, but they're not as hot as you are."

Hwoarang saluted me and walked off into the dancing crowd, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, Hyun Jin, flirting with a customer. Now this is unheard of. I thought you had a 'no flirting with male customers' policy going on here." Sang Hoon teased.

"Shut the hell up, Sang Hoon. I wasn't flirting." I said, punching his arm.

Sang Hoon laughed and rubbed his arm.

"He seemed to be very interested in you." Sang Hoon noted.

I shrugged and got myself a cup of water.

"Aren't guys always interested in girls?" I scoffed.

Sang Hoon chuckled and grabbed a beer for himself, "That's true, but it really did look like he was interested in you. I think he'll come back for you."

I shook my head and put the cup in the sink.

"Yeah, whatever." I glanced at my watch and I took off my waist apron, "well, I'm going on break. If you need me, just look for me on the dance floor." I said.

"Have fun."

I waved to Sang Hoon and walked out to the dance floor. The music was hot, and The Heat seemed to be hotter than usual. I wound my way through the crowd and stopped at a place where I felt that the mood seemed to be hottest. I started dancing and listening to the music. Some techno was playing and it seemed to be the right music for the occasion. My hips moved to the beat and I didn't notice that someone was watching me until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I glanced back and saw that it was Hwoarang with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Damn, you're sexy." He murmured in my ear.

I blushed and turned around.

"You're stalking me." I said.

"No, just admiring." He corrected, eyeing me appreciatively.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Whatever, I'm just here to dance."

"Hah, more like slacking off work."

I ignored him and began to dance again. Hwoarang danced with me, and as much as I hated to admit, his dancing skills impressed me.

"Hey, why don't we go back to my place?" he whispered in my ear.

I felt my face flame and I shook my head.

"I still have to work." I told him.

"Some other time then."

The song ended and I turned around to face Hwoarang. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine; my heart leapt up to my throat and I blushed furiously. Hwoarang smiled and saluted me before walking away.

Sang Hoon gave me an expectant look when I got back to the bar.

"You're blushing." He said.

"N-no, I'm not. It's just really hot in here." I stammered.

"Well, they don't call this place The Heat for no reason."

"Exactly."

I tied the apron around my waist and grabbed a cup of cold water. It was true that I was tired from all that dancing, but Hwoarang had offered me a night with him. There was no way that I was going to sleep with a guy that I had just met.

"Hyun Jin, your face is really red. Did something happen out there?" Sang Hoon asked, his voice full of concern.

I gave him a smile and shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

I went around the bar and sat down at the table. I pressed my fingers against my temples and took deep breaths. I wondered if I would see Hwoarang again. I glanced at the door and saw Hwoarang leaving with his gang. Sang Hoon seemed to read my thoughts and he smiled.

"Don't worry, Hyun Jin. If he is really interested in you, he'll show up tomorrow night."

"We'll see," I murmured, "We'll see."

But secretly, I hoped that Sang Hoon was right.


	3. Break up

Hi! waves well, another chapter is out. Hmm, 3 chapters so far! I'm still working on the 4th chapter so don't forget to rate and review!

* * *

"Hyun Jin…isn't that Dong Bin?" Soo Bin asked.

"What? Where?"

Dong Bin was my boyfriend and we have been dating for almost a month now, which is a record for me, but we haven't seen each other for over two weeks and I was getting suspicious. However, it was kind of funny how he knew practically everything about me, but I knew so little about him. Dong Bin was a sweetie and good looking. I was happy that he wanted me over a wide rang of other girls. Today, Dong Bin was walking with a girl that I didn't know. He had his arm around her waist as if she were his girlfriend. I whipped out my cell phone and punched in his number. Dong Bin picked up his phone and stopped in front of the shop.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, it's Hyun Jin."

Dong Bin tensed slightly but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Hi, what's up?" Dong Bin didn't sound too happy to hear my voice.

I bit my lip and gripped the counter to keep myself from charging out there and confronting him.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could meet me at Lee's for dinner." I said sweetly.

"Ahh, well, Hyun Jin…"

"_Please_? It's been _so_ long since I've seen you. Besides, I have something on my mind and I need someone to talk to." I whined.

"Can't you talk to one of your girlfriends?" Dong Bin sounded impatient.

"Dong Bin."

Dong Bin sighed and glanced over at the girl.

"I'll see you at seven, ok?"

"All right. See you then, Dong Bin."

"Bye."

Dong Bin hung up and they continued down the sidewalk.

"What do you know, it _is_ Dong Bin." I growled; that definitely confirmed my suspicions.

"Hyun Jin, what are you planning to do?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. So, it just had to be one of _those_ days. I should have been more careful with myself. It was my fault that I had let our relationship grow so carefree. I wonder if Dong Bin knew what was going to happen to him tonight.

"Soo Bin, I have to go." I sighed.

"Hyun Jin?"

"There's something I have to take care of."

Soo Bin seemed to catch my meaning and she nodded.

"Give me details tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and grabbed my things before walking out to my car. I got in and turned on the radio, blasting up the music. This was one of those moments where you don't even want to think about anything and you just need something to distract you. Music was my main reference, but if that didn't work, then one of the local dojos always worked. As I drove home, I turned down the volume and thought about what I wanted to say to Dong Bin.

_Dong Bin…I feel that we've been together so long and…_no, it was too touchy.

_Dong Bin…I've noticed that we haven't been seeing each other too much._ No, it made me sound clingy.

_Dong Bin, you know how we feel for each other. But I have a feeling that you know something's not right._ Sounds about right. Needs some improving, though.

I turned into the garage and got out. After only a few months of dating, I had enough experience to outsmart even the most experienced dater in the world. I've been cheated on, dumped, and I've dumped a few boyfriends myself, but I never had a boyfriend who brought the other girl into broad daylight—more specifically, where I worked. I slammed the condo door shut and headed straight to my room. I had to wear something to make Dong Bin regret ever cheating on me. I had to wear something that would make him regret ever losing me. As I raked through the closet, a thought entered my head. My friend from China, Mei Ling, had once bought me something while we were hanging out in downtown Seoul. It was a dress that I didn't have any taste for, but Mei Ling claimed that it suited me perfectly and was perfect for any formal occasion. Well, a breakup wasn't exactly formal, but it was an occasion, right? I took the dress from its rack and quickly changed into it. For once, I was thankful for Mei Ling's instinct. The dress was a dark navy blue color and it framed my body pretty well. It was a strapless and it fell down slightly past my knees. After I fixed up my hair and put on some heels and makeup, I looked perfect.

Dong Bin was waiting for me in the lobby of Lee's. Lee's didn't sound so formal, but it was a very good restaurant and was high quality. A lot of the diners at Lee's wore formal clothes; it simply showed that the restaurant was worth dressing up for. Otherwise, everyone would care less. Dong Bin's eyes were already scanning every inch of me. Better hurry, Dong Bin, because this is your last time looking at me.

"You look beautiful, Hyun Jin." Dong Bin kissed me and I entwined my arm with his, "I already got us a table, but I personally wanted to escort you."

I hid my anger with a sweet smile; Dong Bin was a dead man walking.

"Thank you, Dong Bin. You're so sweet."

The waiter came over and handed the menus to us.

"What will be your orders?" he asked.

I was feeling hungry tonight—hungry for vengeance, that is—so I ordered the usual food with a bowl of soup and salad. Dong Bin placed his order and we had some light conversation as we waited for our food. When our food finally arrived, we thanked the waiter and began eating.

"So, Hyun Jin, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I cleared my throat and took a sip of water, "Well, Dong Bin, I just had something on my mind."

"Tell me."

"Well, Dong Bin…we've been together for over a month now. But lately, I've noticed that you've been avoiding me a lot."

"Avoiding you? What are you talking about? Why would I avoid a beautiful girl like you?" he chortled; I frowned but did my best to stay cool. Damn Dong Bin and his fake charms.

"Dong Bin, you know how we feel about each other. But I think maybe it's best if I let you go so you can be with that other girl."

Dong Bin nearly choked on his food and he stared at me, incredulous.

"G-girl? What other girl? Hyun Jin, if you think I'm cheating on you, you're wrong!"

_Dong Bin, poor, poor Dong Bin_, I shook my head and sighed, "I know you're cheating on me."

"You have no proof!"

I took out my phone and pulled up the picture that Soo Bin had taken with my phone. She was a talented girl, and she had managed to catch a picture of Dong Bin and the other girl.

"No proof? Then who is this girl that you're kissing?"

Dong Bin grimaced and looked down. Guilty as charged. He didn't even try and hide it.

"Dong Bin, does she even know that she is the other girl?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't. But Hyun Jin, you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly. You're nothing but scum. You don't even know how to cheat properly! Do you think that I wouldn't notice if you didn't call in a couple weeks? Do you think I wouldn't suspect something if I hadn't seen you for days? Dong Bin, it was obvious…and now I know that I mean nothing to you," I stood up and set my napkin on my chair, grabbing my handbag, "goodbye, Dong Bin. And by the way, you're paying for dinner."

"Hyun Jin! Please come back! I'll do anything!"

Our breakup had attracted stares from everyone but I shook my head and waved without looking back. I did it; I broke up with Dong Bin.

The ride home was pretty silent. I didn't even turn on the music; I didn't even cry. I was sure that I was going to shed a few tears when I got home, but I had a feeling that I was going to get over this breakup quickly. Was I so hard-hearted that relationships meant nothing to me now? Maybe. Had I become so blind to the true meaning of relationships? Maybe. Or maybe I was just desperate to find the one for me. Maybe. I wondered how the other girl would feel if she ever found out that she was the other girl. Would she feel betrayed? Would she feel dirty and used? Most likely, she would. I don't blame her. I don't blame her at all. I knew that we were both just looking for someone to love us, and we just happened to share the same tastes. It was Dong Bin's fault for taking the incentive of having two girlfriends at the same time.

"So? How did it go?"

"Pretty well, I guess. It felt like one of those breakups in the movies. Dong Bin begged me to go back to him."

"Tch, how lame."

Today was another one of those customer-less days. I was glad for the silence, however. It felt good just to be here with my best friend by my side. The doorbell jingled and a girl walked in. She looked familiar and she looked as if she had cried.

"It's that girl that Dong Bin cheated with." Soo Bin whispered.

The girl walked up to me and placed an order. As Soo Bin was getting her drink ready, she looked up at me and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Dong Bin was dating you at the moment. I'm really sorry."

I gave a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"It's fine. I actually don't blame you. We both just fell for the same guy that turned out to be a piece of junk."

The girl nodded and received her drink from Soo Bin.

"I'm Yong Jae."

"Hyun Jin, and this is my friend Soo Bin."

"So what did you do with Dong Bin?" Soo Bin asked.

Yong Jae shrugged and sipped her frappacino.

"I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore," Yong Jae giggled, "he told me that you ordered a lot of food and made him pay for dinner. The only thing you finished was the soup and salad that you ordered" Yong Jae gave me an admiring smile

"Hyun Jin!" Soo Bin gasped, "You made him pay even though you didn't finish your food? You sly girl!"

"It was nothing." I said, rolling my eyes. But I knew that it was a pretty good tactic to end a breakup with a guy like Dong Bin.


	4. Plans?

Alrighty, chapter four is up! Enjoy!

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Sang Hoon said, elbowing my side, "He's back for you."

I looked up and saw Hwoarang come in through the entrance. I silently hoped that Rae Jin didn't hear Sang Hoon's comment, but it was too late.

"What? My Hyun Ji has a lover? Ooh, what's his name?"

"He's not my lover, Rae Jin. He's just a customer, that's all."

Rae Jin rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into mine.

"Here he comes. He's looking right at you."

Hwoarang seated himself and motioned with his finger for me to go to him. Rae Jin waggled her fingers at me and she dragged Sang Hoon away with her.

"Back again?" I asked, wiping my hands dry.

"Like I said, I like this club better than the other ones that I've been to." He said.

"Oh yeah? And what other clubs have you been to besides The Heat?"

"Hmm…I don't seem to recall any other than The Heat…" Hwoarang mused.

I couldn't help but laugh. What a great way to make up an excuse.

"But I met this really hot girl at The Heat," Hwoarang said, looking at me.

"Really? How does she look like?" I asked.

Hwoarang smiled and rested his elbow on the counter.

"Do you really want to know? You might get jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" I scoffed, "Try me."

"Okay, fine. She's really gorgeous and she has a really great body."

"Is that all you guys ever think about? A girl's body?" I interjected.

"Yes, sometimes, but that's not the best part."

"No?"

"No. You see, Hyun Jin, this girl is really sexy. And damn, that girl can dance!" he rested his cheek against his fist and looked right into my eyes, "the funny thing is, though, she looks exactly like you and she has the same name as you do."

I blushed and tried to hide my smile. Okay, I admit, I was completely had by Hwoarang. I liked his determination, and he was super hot. Even better. But I didn't want to give in just yet. For all I know, Hwoarang could just be another player who wants to get his hands on me. I had to make sure that he wasn't planning to hurt me. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to play along with the flirting.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I met this really hot guy here too."

Hwoarang's brow arched and he leaned in closer.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I said, "he's super hot and he's got these amazing eyes. All the girls here at the club stop dancing just to watch him pass by."

"This guy sounds pretty awesome." Hwoarang noted.

"I guess," I giggled, "But he's totally impossible and really flirty. I don't know if I could trust him." I ended with a sigh.

"Maybe I should beat up that guy. He's making me jealous."

I laughed at this and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Right, as if you could beat up yourself."

Hwoarang smiled and he took out a few dollars.

"Well, anyways, I just stopped by to get a beer. I have to meet my guys tonight." Hwoarang said.

"So I was right then." I said.

"About what?"

I tossed the beer bottle to him, and he easily caught it.

"I thought you were a gang leader. I remember seeing you before." I said simply.

Hwoarang blinked in surprise.

"Then how come I've never seen _you_ before?" he asked.

"Let me think," I mused, "I think it was that time when you challenged Ha Rim's gang to a fight and he lost five hundred to you."

Hwoarang chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"Oh, I remember that. So you were the girl that was cheering them on? No wonder I didn't notice you." He said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, "but no, I wasn't cheering them on. I was just…there, you know?"

Hwoarang finished his beer in four gulps and handed the bottle back to me.

"Well, this was fun and all, but I have to run." Hwoarang gave me a playful smirk and saluted me.

After he left, Rae Jin and Sang Hoon came sauntering back with knowing looks on their faces. Rae Jin wrapped her arm around my shoulder and sighed while Sang Hoon couldn't stop smiling.

"What? It was just a friendly conversation." I sighed.

"Tsk, tsk," Rae Jin sighed, shaking her finger at me, "honey, that was not a friendly conversation. That was flirting. I thought you had a 'no flirting with customers' policy. What about that?"

"He's not a customer, Rae Jin." I protested.

"He bought a beer."

"He's just a guy I know!"

"Ooh, touchy. You're getting awfully defensive about 'some guy you know'." Rae Jin said, poking my cheek. I blushed and looked away; Rae Jin had caught me and we both knew it.

"He came by yesterday too." Sang Hoon chimed.

I threw a glare at him, "You're not helping at all."

Rae Jin grinned and gave me a side hug.

"Hyun Jin, it's so cute! I wish I had a life like yours."

"I can't help it…" I blushed, "he thinks I'm sexy."

Rae Jin squealed and clapped her hands together. Sang Hoon simply rolled his eyes and returned to work.

"I'll leave you ladies here to gossip." He sighed.

"Hyun Jin, we need to go shopping." Rae Jin decided.

"What? When?"

"I don't know, but call up Soo Bin. We're going shopping…tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? But it's the weekend."

"So? Do you have any plans?"

"Duh, I plan to sleep in like I always do."

Rae Jin rolled her eyes and poked my cheek.

"You always sleep in on weekends. Besides, you need a new wardrobe anyway."

I sighed and nodded hesitantly. I _did_ need to go shopping anyway, so I might as well go with Rae Jin and Soo Bin.

"All right, fine. Give me a call tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Rae Jin clapped her hands excitedly; "I'll call Soo Bin when I get home."

So the weekend was finally here and I decided that since my Saturday was already filled with plans, I was going to hang out at my favorite café at the park on Sunday. Today, I woke up around 9 and got dressed. After eating breakfast, Rae Jin called me and told me that she was coming to pick me up. I happily agreed, which meant that I didn't have to waste gas. Rae Jin arrived at my condo in thirty minutes and we were on our way to pick up Soo Bin. Soo Bin lived in a small apartment that fit her perfectly because she lived by herself. Apparently, she was having some hair trouble so Rae Jin and I went in to help. Soo Bin's hair was tangled up in her brush and she tried to untangle it, but it only got worse.

"This is tough." Rae Jin said with an _tsk_.

"Soo Bin, I think you have to cut your hair." I said, trying to free her hair from the brush. Soo Bin's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, I can't get a hair cut! It took me years to grow it out to this length!"

It was true that Soo Bin had long hair, but it only took her about five months to grow it down to her waist. I'd always wondered what she would look like if she got a haircut.

"Relax, Soo Bin, I just happened to be a fine hairstylist. I'll make you look like a Korean celebrity."

Soo Bin gave Rae Jin a hopeful look.

"You mean…I can look like Lee Hyori?"

I sighed and shook my head, pressing my fingers against my forehead. Lee Hyori was Soo Bin's biggest idol; Soo Bin always followed Hyori's fashion trends and she had every single song that Hyori sang. I had to admit, Soo Bin was a bit obsessive when it came to Hyori.

"Not exactly. Hyori's not too hot, you know?" Rae Jin drummed her fingers on the bathroom counter and hummed, "I know! I'll make you look like one of those Korean actresses!"

Soo Bin was on the verge of tears as she watched Rae Jin cut off her hair. I was a bit surprised when Rae Jin finished. For someone who had spent hours just watching the step-by-step tutorials on how to cut hair online, Rae Jin did a pretty impressive job.

"W-wow." Soo Bin gasped.

She gingerly touched her hair, and then whirled around to give Rae Jin a big hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie! I'm always glad to help out whenever I can," Rae Jin turned her attention to me, "Now it's only a matter of time before Hana comes crying to me."

"In your dreams, Rae." I snorted.

After Soo Bin had fixed up her hair, she grabbed her purse and we went down to Rae Jin's car. Finally, we reached the mall and Soo Bin stylishly jumped out of the back seat of Rae Jin's convertible. Rae Jin and I exchanged looks before getting out of the car. It was obvious that Soo Bin was ecstatic about something that was either obvious or kept secret from us. Then we saw the reason why Soo Bin was so worried about her hair. There was a guy waiting for Soo Bin and he embraced her when she came running to him.

"Maybe they're related?" Rae Jin guessed.

I shook my head when they shared a kiss.

"Do relatives do that?"

Rae Jin sighed and we approached them.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend Sang Mi. This is Rae Jin and Hyun Jin. They're my best friends."

Sang Mi shook hands with us and smiled.

"It's an honor to meet friends of Soo Bin."

Rae Jin and I exchanged looks and I knew she had an idea.

"It's nice to meet you too. You know, I think that you and Soo Bin should have a day together."

"But I was planning to spend it with you girls!"

"Nah, it's all right. We can hang out whenever. Besides, your boyfriend seems like he misses you a lot."

Soo Bin blushed and she hugged us.

"I'll make it up to you girls someday."

And with that, Soo Bin and Sang Mi walked into the mall, leaving us outside.

"Well, that was sweet. Now which store should we hit first?"

I didn't really have a say in anything because Rae Jin dragged me into the mall before I thought of anything. While we were shoe shopping, Rae Jin brought something to my attention.

"Sang Hoon asked me out."

I stared at her in surprise, speechless.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, when you were talking to your lover." I opened my mouth to protest, but I decided that now was not the time.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Rae Jin shrugged and continued browsing through the rack of shirts.

"I said that I'd think about it." Rae Jin sighed and turned to face me, "I honestly don't know what to tell him. I mean, he's cute and all but…I just can't see us having a future. He's like a brother to me."

"Rae Jin, this is dating, not a marriage."

"But it's basically the same thing! They're both relationships that require commitment. SERIOUS commitment."

I nodded; Rae Jin had a very good point.

"I guess I'll think about it," She murmured; she smiled and exhaled loudly, "But let's just have fun today and spend a lot of money."

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's do it."

"Ooh, that reminds me…how's the situation with your red-headed lover?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Rae Jin always knew how to smile.


	5. Enter: Jin

Yay! The next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait! I was (and still am) experiencing writer's block but at least I got this chapter out, right? Well, hope y'all enjoy!)

* * *

"Ahh, it's so boring." Soo Bin stretched her arms and yawned.

I stirred my frappacino with a straw and took a sip. It was a quiet day, but at least the flow of customers came back. Somehow, I had a feeling that something was going to happen, even though nothing interesting had happened yet. I coughed and groaned; I didn't feel very good and when I woke up this morning, I had a sore throat.

"Hyun Jin, are you feeling alright?" Soo Bin asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Soo Bin pressed the back of her hand to my forehead and she whistled.

"Hyun Jin, you should rest. I think you have a fever." Soo Bin said, her brow furrowing with concern. I shook my head, but even that simple gesture made me light-headed.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Nope," Soo Bin decided, "You're going home right this minute."

I sighed and grabbed my coat from the coat rack.

"Yes, mother." I said sarcastically.

Soo Bin shooed me from the store and watched as I turned at the corner. Sometimes, I was grateful to have Soo Bin as a friend. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I didn't know Soo Bin or Rae Jin. As I continued on my way to my condo, I felt my face flame and I felt lightheaded.

_What's wrong with me? I don't usually get sick so easily._ I felt my forehead and I was surprised at the sudden contrast: my hands were freezing cold while my forehead was burning hot. I felt as if I was slowing down and that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

I woke up and found myself in my room. _Was it really my room? Well, everything looked the same as I left it this morning, so it definitely is my room. But how did I get here?_ I glanced out the window and saw that it was already sunset. _Wow, I must have been knocked out for a while._ My bedroom door opened and a black-haired man walked into my room.

"Oh, you're awake. At least you're not dead."

I watched in disbelief as he came towards me and handed me a coffee mug.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" I asked slowly.

He simply chuckled and shook his head.

"What's the point? I could have robbed you and left before you even woke up." He said, seating himself in a chair that wasn't there before.

"Yeah, you could have." I took a sip of the drink and my eyes lit up, "What kind of drink is this?"

The man smiled and took out a packet from his pocket.

"My grandmother's tea. It's one of my favorites, so I guess that's why I snuck a few packets with me," he said, "By the way, my name is Kazama Jin."

"I'm Sayuki Hyun Jin." I replied.

"That's odd. Why do you have a Japanese surname, but a Korean first name?" Jin asked.

I simply shrugged,

"I'm a half; you can probably figure out how I got my full name if you take a wild guess."

"Ah." Jin smiled and leaned back in the chair, "Well, that's not too bad. It's too bad you're not full Japanese like I am."

I arched my brow

"What do you mean it's too bad I'm not full Japanese?"

Jin chuckled and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

I wrapped my hands around the warm coffee mug, letting the heat warm my still-cold hands.

"So, what happened? I mean, how did I get back in my room?"

"Well," Jin sat up and rested his elbows on my bed, "I was walking back to my condo but I stopped when I saw you lying on the ground. You were unconscious and I didn't want anything bad to happen to a defenseless girl like you so I found your condo keys in your pocket and I took you back here."

"Oh," I blushed; I couldn't believe he actually did that to a stranger like me, "Well, thanks. I…really appreciate it."

"No problem. But you had a really high fever so I had to take care of you. Your friends called your phone so I told them that I was taking care of you." Jin explained.

"Oh."

I mentally groaned. Now I was going to have to explain to Rae Jin and Soo Bin that Jin was not my boyfriend. I tried getting out of bed and Jin put his arms around me to stabilize me. I was glad to see that I could walk and I didn't feel lightheaded anymore.

"Thanks for nursing me back to health, Jin. I really mean it." I said.

"It's nothing," Jin blushed and scratched his head, "Uh, I hope you don't think of me as rude or anything but…would it be okay if I dropped by sometimes? You know, just to hang out or anything? There aren't many people that I know here, and the people that I do know are all about business."

I was surprised by Jin's request, but I smiled and happily accepted. After he nursed me to health, I wanted to at least do something to pay him back.

"Sure. Just come by whenever you want."

Jin smiled and opened the door, "Thanks, Hyun Jin. I'll see you later."

I closed the door and sighed as I leaned against the door. I began to wonder why Jin was in Seoul, and I wondered how close his condo was. There were several condominiums around in the neighborhood, so it was possible that he lived only a few miles from here. But wasn't he supposed to be in Japan or something? I don't know. My cell phone rang loudly and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hyun Jin? Oh my god, girl, you had me worried!"

"I'm fine, Rae Jin."

"That's good. Ooh, that reminds me, is your Japanese hottie still there?"

"No, he just left."

Rae Jin groaned and sighed.

"How could you just let him go? He was a total hottie!"

"How would you know?" I accused.

"By his voice! Duh!"

I blushed, remembering how good-looking he was.

"Well, he had to go so I let him go." I said.

Rae Jin _tsk_-ed at me and gave another sigh.

"Oh yeah, Hwoarang was asking for you last night."

"What did you tell him?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"I told him," Rae Jin said dramatically, "that you were sick."

"And?"

"And…oops, I have to go. Sang Hoon is on the other line."

"Rae Jin!"

"Talk to you later, sweetie!"

I growled and hung up. I really wanted to know what Rae Jin told Hwoarang; I just hope she didn't say anything embarrassing about me. I sighed and decided to go take a shower.

The next morning, I woke up at around five or six o'clock AM. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't go back to sleep so I took a shower and stayed up. As I was fixing my breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

"Odd. I wonder who would be up at this time of day." I murmured.

When I opened my door, I saw Hwoarang standing in the doorway in a white Tae Kwon Do outfit with a white headband around his forehead. I blushed and bit my lip when I how his shirt showed off his well-toned chest and abs. Hwoarang stared at me in surprise, but his expression quickly changed when he noticed that I was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"I swear, Hwoarang, you're stalking me."

"No, this is actually just a coincidence. My motorcycle died and I needed a phone so I decided to knock on a door to see if there was a phone that I could use."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cell phone from the kitchen counter. I handed it to Hwoarang and he dialed a phone number in it. I folded my arms across my chest and patiently waited for him to make his call. It took him a few tries, but he finally handed my phone back.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"Can't you tell?" I shrugged tossed my phone onto the couch, "I was training this morning with my master and—" Hwoarang sniffed the air and glanced past my shoulder, "Is that breakfast?"

I sighed and widened the door so he could come in.

"Help yourself. I'll just make more."

I usually don't expect anyone over for breakfast but Rae Jin and Soo Bin sometimes pay me surprise wake-up visits so I was used to people just barging into my house for breakfast.

"Holy shit, this food is actually really good." Hwoarang said with his mouth full.

"Thanks."

After Hwoarang finished eating, he got a soda from my refrigerator and popped the top.

"Well, I have to run," Hwoarang gave me a sexy smirk and saluted me, "Laters."

I sighed and flopped down on the couch; he acted as if he lived in the condo with me. Hwoarang was totally impossible.


	6. A Date with the Japanese Hottie

Yay! Chapter 6 is finally out! Sorry for the wait, guys. Blame it all on Writer's Block. Well, anyways, I hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter. I think it's cute.

* * *

"So, Hyun Jin, tell me about your new boyfriend."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"For the fifth time this week, Soo Bin, Jin is _not_ my boyfriend. He's just an acquaintance." I said, flipping the page of the magazine in my hands.

Soo Bin giggled and squeezed my cheeks.

"Hyun Jin, you have such an exciting life! I mean, I already have a boyfriend, but I wish I had an exciting life just like you! Everyone _loves_ watching a Korean drama."

"Soo Bin, please. I—"

The bell twinkled softly and a customer walked in. Soo Bin skipped towards the front counter while I returned to reading my magazine.

"How can I help you, sir?" Soo Bin asked in her usual polite voice.

The customer scanned the menu and placed his order; for some reason, the voice sounded very familiar to me but I couldn't think of the person. Soo Bin skipped away to make the order and I looked up from my magazine. I nearly dropped it when I saw who it was. He caught my gaze and smiled.

"Jin!"

"Hyun Jin, what a coincidence."

Jin was dressed in a professional-looking suit complete with a tie and his hair was gelled back except for a pair of bangs that stood out against his tanned skin.

"Oh, you two know each other?"

I closed my eyes and mentally smacked myself.

"Yeah, Hyun Jin and I have met before." Jin said politely.

Soo Bin threw me a wry grin.

"Seriously? How did you guys meet?" she asked again, propping her chin up with her palm.

Jin shrugged casually,

"Well, I saw that Hyun Jin needed help carrying her groceries into her condo so I helped her. I saw that she knew how to cook some Japanese food so we started an interesting conversation and ended up becoming acquaintances. I'm hoping that we can become friends soon so that we can have some dinner Sunday night." Jin winked at me; I can't believe he just lied for me. My ears felt hot and I had a feeling that my cheeks were probably as red as strawberries.

Soo Bin flashed me a wicked grin. She was right about one thing: A Korean drama could be made from my entire love life.

"Well, my dear Hyun Jin has to work Sunday night. But Wednesday isn't such a bad idea."

"I'm booked up on Wednesday. How about Friday? I have the night off."

"Mmm…too many people out on Friday nights."

"I can get some privacy for the both of us. I know a really good restaurant located in downtown Seoul."

"Wonderful. I'll—"

"Hello? I'm right here! I'm not invisible, you know; I can hear everything that the two of you are saying." I protested.

Jin and Soo Bin smiled innocently at me.

"Friday night it is."

"7:30 pm. I'll come and pick up Hyun Jin."

"All right then. I'll be sure to dress up Hyun Jin for you."

Jin smiled, a breath taking smile,

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Soo Bin." Jin shook Soo Bin's hand; he turned to me and also shook my hand, "I'll see you Friday night, Hyun Jin."

Jin kissed my hand and walked out of the cafe. Soo Bin squealed excitedly and clasped my hands with hers.

"Hyun Jin has a date!" she squealed.

I sighed and set down my magazine.

"Okay, so I have a date…with a really hot Japanese guy." I admitted, "What am I going to do?"

Soo Bin wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll call Rae Jin and we'll figure something out." Soo Bin assured me.

Somehow, no matter how wacky my friends were, they always managed to help me out and help me feel better.

Friday night came faster than I had expected. I honestly didn't know what to do or what to wear. Rae Jin and Soo Bin were talking to me while I looked through my closet for an outfit but I was nervous for a strange reason.

"You'll want to look _sassy_ tonight, Hyun Jin—to keep him wanting more." Rae Jin said.

"Just be natural. You'll be fine. After all, this isn't your first date." Soo Bin added.

"I know!" I sighed, exasperated, "But I feel nervous for some reason."

Rae Jin and Soo Bin exchanged grins,

"Wow, this guy must be really hot, huh? You were never like this when you had your other guys." Rae Jin remarked in amazement.

"He is. He's full Japanese and he's a CEO of a huge company in Japan." Soo Bin said.

"How do you know?" I accused.

Soo Bin shrugged casually,

"I could tell from the way he dressed."

I ignored their giggles and absent-mindedly pulled a shirt out from my closet. I changed into that shirt and put on some dress pants.

"Kyaa! Hyun Jin, you look perfect!" Rae Jin took out her phone and began snapping pictures of me.

"Rae Jin, please, I'm just experimenting with the clothes." I said, rolling my eyes.

The doorbell rang and Rae Jin's head snapped up to the side.

"Ooh, that's him. I'll get it!"

And with that, Rae Jin sped out of the room. I sighed, shook my head, and slipped into a pair of comfortable but classy heels that I had bought the day before. After applying a little makeup and tying my hair into a bun, I turned around once in the mirror and smiled at my reflection.

"I think I'm ready." I said to Soo Bin.

I peeked into the living room and saw Jin sitting across from Rae Jin. He seemed bored and he fiddled with his fingers as he listened to Rae Jin babbling on about how she and Sang Hoon had gone on their first date. I couldn't help but giggle; I knew what Jin was feeling. Jin looked especially good tonight; he was wearing a pair of casual jeans and a light blue dress shirt. He didn't put any gel in his hair tonight but I thought he looked much sexier in his natural hair. Jin's head suddenly snapped up and he looked in my direction. In one swift fluid motion, Jin was up and taking my hand in his, drawing me out from my hiding place in the hall.

"You look beautiful, Hyun Jin." He said, gently kissing my hand.

My heart skipped a beat when his intense blue-grey eyes settled on mine. Where did he get eyes like that?

"Th-thank you. You're looking pretty sharp yourself." I replied slowly, hoping that he didn't notice my blush.

I guess he did notice my blush because he simply winked at me and towed me towards the door.

"I'll try to bring her home on time, girls. But don't wait up." Jin called over his shoulder.

"Have fun, Hyun Jin!"

"Give us details tomorrow, girl!"

My face reddened and I ducked my head, hoping that they would be gone by the time I came back home. Jin led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I politely thanked him and we drove off as soon as Jin got into his seat.

It was deathly silent in the car, except for the sound of the car engine humming softly, and my hands clenched and unclenched in my lap. My dates had never been this awkward before and I found myself wondering what to say. I had never felt this way before.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Hyun Jin." Jin said at last.

"I…um…" I smiled shyly, "I'm thinking about what I'm going to say to you."

Jin chuckled, a low sweet sound in his throat, and glanced at me.

"This isn't your first date." It wasn't a question at all.

"No, it isn't. But it feels like it is." I admitted.

A smile spread on his juicy lips and he turned on the radio.

"Your friends are…very interesting." He said, glancing at me.

I nodded and smiled,

"They're the best of the best—no matter how weird they are." I giggled.

Jin pulled into a parking lot and I stared in amazement when he opened the door for me and I stepped out of the car. We had parked in the parking lot of the Seaside Palace restaurant. According to the magazines and television advertisements, this restaurant was supposed to be the most expensive and elegant restaurant in all of Seoul. The food was worth the price, and the customer service was excellent. Only celebrities and super rich people could come and eat here. Jin gave me an amused look and he offered his arm to me.

"Shall we?"

I nodded and entwined my arm with his. With one good glance at Jin, the host immediately led us to the table that Jin had reserved for us and quickly took our orders. It seemed as if the host knew Jin very well and that it was not his first time at the restaurant. When we sat down at our table, Jin poured a cup of wine for me, and then poured a cup for himself. I couldn't resist swirling the wine around and smelling it; it had a strange exotic scent to it and when I lifted the glass to my lips, it was sweet and sour at the same time.

I caught Jin grinning at me, as if he was trying to contain his laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he snickered, "it's just that you look really cute."

I immediately set my glass down and blushed.

"Well, it's not my fault. I've never been to a place so fancy."

Jin reached across the table and held my hand.

"Just relax, Hyun Jin." He assured me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I felt better after that, and I smiled at him. The host came back with our food in his hands and my mouth instantly began watering once I smelled the delicious scent. After we finished our meal, Jin told me that we had one more place to go before the date ended. I asked him where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me.

"It's a surprise." He said.

When we got there, I was surprised. We were at the Riverside Park. We took a nice long walk and found ourselves in the rose garden. I asked him if he was the CEO of a big company. He didn't seem too surprised at my question.

"I inherited the company from my father after he disappeared," said Jin, "Kazama Industries is a big multi-million dollar company in Japan. Most girls that I dated only wanted me for my money."

"Oh." I wasn't really surprised. If I were some other girl that knew he was a CEO in the first place, I would probably be after his money too.

"But you're not after me for my money, are you, Hyun Jin?" Jin asked.

I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not! I didn't even know you were the CEO of a huge company until you told me! I swear!"

Jin gave me a hard look, and then he burst into laughter. Even though he looked so serious, I realized that Jin was just a regular 19-year-old.

"Oh shut up, Jin. I don't see what's so funny." I pouted, walking away from him.

Jin dried up his tears and caught up with me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…your expression was priceless! I wish I'd brought a camera with me or something." Jin snickered and covered his mouth with his hand.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. After Jin had calmed down, we sat down on a bench that was facing the river.

"So," Jin began, "Where are your parents?"

I shrugged,

"I think my dad is somewhere in America. My mom might be in Europe somewhere. They got divorced when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

I shrugged and stared out at the moon's reflection on the river. There was a soft breeze blowing, creating ripples on the surface of the water. Jin drew my attention back to him by asking me another question.

By the time we got to my condo, it was nearly morning. I found that I loved being around Jin. He was incredibly adorable and was super sweet. He even walked me to my door. I stopped and turned around to face him. His eyes were twinkling, and I was smiling.

"I want to see you again." He said softly, his fingers lightly touching my cheek.

"Maybe we can go on another date soon." I replied.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll have to see if I can get another day off from work."

"You mean skipping out on work."

"No, I'm a good boy. I always finish what I need to do."

I laughed and Jin smiled.

"Good night, Jin. I had a really good time tonight." I said.

"I did too."

Jin leaned in and captured my lips in a soft sweet kiss that sent shivers up and down my spine and made my toes curl. Jin withdrew and kissed my hands.

"Good night, Hyun Jin. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, good night, Jin."

Jin smiled and I watched him walk away. When I opened the door and got into my living room, I was relieved to see that Rae Jin and Soo Bin were gone. I tossed my keys onto the couch and headed straight to my room. After I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas, I climbed into bed and sighed contentedly. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of tonight's date. It really made my day and I wished that every day could be Friday night.


	7. Date number two? Already!

Yosh!!! I finally got another chapter out after...billions of years...but anyways! I took down the previous chapter (the one where my OC goes on a date with Hwoarang) because I got a super ultra cool idea for that instead so I'm posting up this chapter! Happy reading! Sorry for the super uber long wait!

* * *

Work was slow. Really, really, REALLY slow. It was another one of those days when customers suddenly disappeared. In fact, those days seemed to be occuring more frequently now that the winter months were just around the corner. Soo Bin sighed and quietly sipped from her coffee mug.

"Ji Ah?"

"Hmm?"

Soo Bin sighed softly, "What would you do if…"

I paused and looked at her, "If what?"

Soo Bin bit her bottom lip and looked down at her coffee mug in her hands.

"If…your boyfriend was acting weird."

I stopped wiping down the tables and stood straight, "What do you mean by weird?"

"Like…" Soo Bin seemed to hesitate for a moment, "he won't tell me anything. He won't tell me where he's going and he won't tell me where he's at when I call him. He worries me."

I pulled out a chair and sat across from Soo Bin.

"Well…just don't assume the worst." Soo Bin flinched and her bottom lip quivered; I panicked, "I-I mean, he wouldn't cheat on you! This is Sang Mi we're talking about. Remember the promises he made you?"

Soo Bin choked back a sob and sniffled, wiping her watery eyes with her palms.

"Aw, Soo Bin, it's going to be okay!" I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, "If you want, I'll talk to him and find out what's going on."

Whimpering, Soo Bin buried her face into my shoulder and cried. The bell twinkled softly as the door opened and a customer came in.

"Am I disturbing something?"

I blushed slightly at Jin's curious look.

"N-no, not at all. Soo Bin is just feeling a bit…sad."

Another sob racked through Soo Bin's body and I hugged her tighter.

"Oh." Jin pursed his lips, "Well, I'll come back another time then."

"No!" Soo Bin gripped my shoulders and sniffled loudly, "I'm okay! I'm just overreacting." She turned to Jin, "Do whatever you like with her!"

Jin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues.

"Whatever your problem is, don't be too hard on yourself." Jin said softly.

Soo Bin smiled gratefully and shooed me away before blowing her nose with a tissue. I followed Jin out of the café.

"So, how's work?" I asked.

Jin sighed, "Horrible."

"Really? How so?"

"My grandfather is holding a business banquet a week from now. He's inviting businessmen from all around the world to take part of the banquet."

I nodded as I listened to his "rant", I guess you could call it. I didn't really understand why he was so worried about this business banquet that he wasn't even hosting.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

Jin smirked slightly and I blushed in embarassment.

"I didn't think so."

"Oh shut up! You tune things out too!"

Jin laughed and brushed his muscular arm against mine.

"I'm kidding. But going back to the topic—"

"Ah yes, the banquet."

Jin smiled, "As I was saying, I need a date. Apparently, my grandfather is requiring all the guests to have a date."

"Requiring?" I asked, surprised, "Why?"

Jin shrugged, "I don't know."

Jin stopped at a florist stop and grasped my hand, tugging me with him. The shop was filled with different flowery scents and all around the shop were bursts of colors that caught my eye. Jin approached the store clerk and began talking to her. I began to walk around the shop and explore the mini-jungle growing inside the store. There were so many flowers! There were big ones, and tiny ones, and exotic ones that were brightly colored. Who knew a florist shop could be so exciting?

"Hyun Jin? Are you ready?"

I found my way back to Jin, who was holding a bouquet in his arms.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Have a good day, Mr. Kazama."

Jin nodded in the store clerk's direction and we both exited the shop.

"You know her?" I asked.

"I come here often."

I looked at him and he smiled innocently at me. Why would he come to a florist shop so often? I mean, he probably had clients so he would probably buy bouquets to thank his clients…I think. But didn't he have suboordinates or servants to do that for him? I didn't like where my mind was going with this thought.

"Who is it for?" I asked.

"Oh…someone."

We wound up back where we started and we stopped just before entering the café.

"Here, Hyun Jin. For you."

I blinked in surprise when he put the bouquet in my arms.

"F-for…me?"

He smiled, "I'm really glad to have met you, Hyun Jin." And with that, he walked away.

I was speechless as I went back into the café. Soo Bin was serving a customer so she just smiled at me as she made the customer's order. I headed to the back and set the flowers in a vase. Something pink was sticking out of the bouquet and I saw that it was a note. When I opened it, it read:

_I need a date for my grandfather's banquet. You remember, the one I was telling you about today. Well, I was wondering if you would go with me. I would greatly appreciate it if you would come._

_Call me._

Gulping, I re-read the note at least ten times before finally believing it. When Soo Bin came back, I showed her the note.

"So are you going?" she asked, her eyes already gleaming with excitement.

"But…I have nothing to wear." I said, my hands smoothing my pants, "and my dress shoes are probably out of date."

Soo Bin whipped out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hyun Jin, that's why we have stores."

I rolled my eyes and Soo Bin whipped out her cell phone.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"So…why am I here again?"

Soo Bin grinned at the Japanese.

"You're helping your date choose a dress."

Jin arched his brow in curiosity.

"My date?" he turned his gaze onto me.

I blushed and fiddled a few stray strands of hair.

"I guess I'm attending your grandfather's banquet as your date."

A smile suddenly spread on his lips—I'm not sure whether it was a grateful smile or not—and he held the cafe door open for the both of us.

"Well then, shall we, ladies?"

"Me too?" Soo Bin asked shyly.

Jin nodded, "Of course. You're going to help me pick out Hyun Jin's dress too."

Soo Bin squealed and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door. I looked back and saw that Jin had turned the shop's "Open" sign so that it was "Closed" and he led us to a sleek silver car parked a few feet away from the café.

"What a cool car!" Soo Bin gasped.

I licked my lips and nodded. It certainly was a hot ride. Jin opened the doors for us and when we stepped inside, it felt as if we were inside a limousine. The seats felt like satin and everything felt cool to our touch. With a quiet hum, we were off towards the heart of Seoul.

"So what kind of car is this?" I asked.

Jin glanced at me, his eyes sparkling.

"It's an Infiniti G37. I got it from Europe just last week."

"How much was it?"

Jin chuckled, "a lot of euros."

Jin stopped at a fairly large boutique and the three of us stepped out of the car. Soo Bin squeezed my hand in excitement, not hesitating to drag me inside. Jin coolly followed us inside and nodded at the salesman.

"How may I help you today?" he smiled warmly at me.

"I'm looking for a dress. For my date." Jin looked at me and smiled.

"Oh," the salesman looked me over once, as if he were imagining me wearing the dress already "what kind of dress, may I ask?"

"Something incredibly _sexy_." Soo Bin winked at him.

The salesman nodded, "This way, please," and he led us to another part of the store. We ended up somewhere towards the back of the store and the salesman rummaged through a rack of dresses. He pulled out a dark blue halter top dress and held it up against me.

"How about this one?"

I gingerly took the dress and the salesman pointed me to the dressing room.

When I was done changing, I came out and stood before Soo Bin, the salesman, and Jin. The three of them looked me over.

"I. Love. It." Soo Bin's eyes were wide, "You look so sexy, Hyun Jin!"

I ran my fingers over the material around my body and found that it was pretty comfortable. The front dipped low to show some cleavage but not too much, and the dress was backless. The dress flowed down well past my knees and ended at my feet.

"I like it." I decided.

The two men exchanged glances and nodded.


End file.
